Tutoring the Enemy
by Princess Lucy
Summary: Peter has to tutor the meanest girl in school:reposted
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer and Author's Note: THIS is not a Mary Sue I only own Hannah and Tennyson ,though come to think of it I don't really own him ,but then again he is dead,so I guess the name is mine after all hahaha!**

" You're joking." Peter said staring at his form master in horror and disbelief,but one look at Tennyson's face told him he was not joking " No ,I am definietly not joking and in the future,I would kindly advise you from saying such utter nonsense,I am a man of discipline and protocol I do not take to joking." frowned.

" No,sir." Peter said "But why me,I mean couldn't anyone else tutor Hannah,like one of her friends." he asked hoping there was another way out of this horrid task.

Tennyson leaned back in his chair steepling his fingers together,"Because ,Mr Pevensie,this is your punishment for getting into fights nearly every day,instead of expelling you,the headmaster has decided to make you tutor Hannah Greyson instead and I think that is a suitable punishment indeed,not to mention,you are the smartest one in the year." he leaned forward and gazed at Peter,"Unless of course you prefer to be expelled."

Peter shook his head,no he'd rather not be expelled,"When do I start." he asked knowing he had no other altenative

" Whenever you have time,it's up to you." Tennyson said dismissing him.

Peter left the room,out of all the horrible punishments they could have thought up,this was by far the worst. Hannah Greyson was manipulative,snobby,back stabbing and down right mean,she got everything she wanted and her family was one of the richest in Finchley. She was also failing every subject.

Stopping by his locker ,he gathered his books then went to look for Heather,not that he wanted to,but he didn't want Hannah telling the form master or even the Headmaster ,Peter never tutored her and thus get him intomore trouble. Fortunately or unfortunately,depending on how you looked at it,Hannah found him first.

Looking as if she swallowed something sour,Hannah said,in a disgusted voice," You're tutoring me?" it wasn't a statement.

Peter turned around and sighed ," Not because I want to believe me." he said," Come to my house round about four thirty." he said scribbling his address on a piece of paper.

****************************************************************

At four forty five the doorbell rang and Peter went to answer it,Hannah stood on the threshold a look of distaste on her face .

" You're house is small." were the first words she uttered.

" Yes,well some of us aren't lucky enough to live in a mansion on a hill." Peter said dryly,"and it's not that small." he added stepping back to let Hannah inside.

He headed toward the kitchen,Susan and Edmund had gone upstairs to do their homewrok,but Lucy had decided to do hers on the dining room table. Hannah looked at Lucy

"What is that." she asked a grimace on her face indicating Lucy.

Peter bristled,"That as you rudely put it just happens to be my little sister,Lucy.",his voice softened as he turned to Lucy.

"Lu,you have to go upstairs and finish your homework,I have to tutor Hannah down here."

" But Peter,you promised you'd help me with my math homework." Lucy said pouting slightly.

" I will later before dinner ,I promise okay,just try to do as much as you can,or ask Su or Ed to help you." Peter said .

"Okay!" Lucy said cheerfully ,she gathered her books and skipped out,"Bye,Hannah,nice to meet you."

"Ugh,I've always heard your little sister was batty,but now I believe it." Hannah said pulling out a chair.

"Lucy is not batty."Peter snapped.

"Yes,she is,your entire family is. Always together during break or at lunch." Hannah said snidely.

"Where are your books? " Peter asked noticing Hannah had no books with her.

" Does it matter,we'll just use your books." Hannah said .

Peter pressed his lips together and put his History book on the table.

Two hours had gone by when Mum came into the kitchen," you nearly done,Edmund has to set the table." she said.

"We're just finishing up." Peter said closing the math book.

Mum looked at Hannah,"You must be Hannah."

Now Hannah might be a horrid girl,but grownups never saw that side of her,she stuck out her hand.

"Nice to meet you,ma'am,Peter's told me soo much about you and your house is lovely." she gushed.

Peter's mouth dropped open two hours ago,she had been complaining about the house.

Mum like every other grown up was impressed with Hannah's seemingly polite behaviour.

"Perhaps you'd like to stay for dinner." she suggested.

"No!" Peter blurted .

Mum looked at him strangely.

"I mean she can't stay ,I'm sure Hannah has to get home,don't you." Peter asked pointedly.

A wicked smile crept over Hannah's pretty features and Peter paled he knew exactly what the next words out of Hannah's mouth were going to be.

"Sure,I'd love to." she said shooting a look of triumph at Peter.

Peter suddenly wished he had been expelled.

**A/ Hope everyone likes R&R no flames needed thank you**

.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter would rather be battling Giants in the North or being pulled limb from limb than tutoring Hannah. Hannah sneered at him constantly or filed her nails.

"Shouldn't you get to work." Peter asked for the fifth time,not that Hannah would even listen to him.

"Why should I,they don't dare flunk me,my father won't hear of it." Hannah said digging in her satchel and taking out a cigarette and book of matches,she lit it and took along drag.

"What are you doing? Are you out of your bloody mind!" Peter hissed looking around for a teacher. They were in the dining hall .

"Quit being so uptight."Hannah snapped ,suddenly her expression changed and she put the cigarette down close to Peter.

"What's going on here,what is that!" Headmaster Garner voice rose as he plucked the cigarette from the table.

Hannah burst into tears," It's Peter's sir,he-he w-wanted me to try it and when I said no he said I was too uptight."

Headmaster Garner turned to Peter,"You and I need to have a talk,Mister .Pevensie." he said frowning,"After I dispose of this." he said striding away.

_______________________________________________________________________

Peter had met alot of ignorant people during his reign as king,but Headmaster Garner took the matter how many times Peter told him it wasn't his,but Hannah's he refused to believe it .

"Hannah doesn't lie." Headmaster Garner said confidently.

For some reason,Peter found that statement rather absurd and though he knew he shouldn't,he started laughing.

"I'm glad you find this amusing,,perhaps you will find it amusing when you are suspended for two weeks" Headmaster Garner frowned.

Peter stared at him,"With all due respect,Hannah could give lessons on lying."

_______________________________________________________________________

"_You've _been suspended?" Edmund asked in disbelief," You who never used to get into any trouble,you've been suspeneded."

"What did you do." Susan asked curiously.

"It's not what I did it's what Hannah did."Peter said and he proceeded to tell them what had happened.

"Hmm,sounds like Hannah." Susan said nodding."So what are you going to tell Mum."

"I have to tell her the truth,I can't exactly hide the fact that I've been suspended ." Peter said as they stopped in front of the primary school,Lucy came bursting through the gates,beaming and waving a paper about.

Mum did not look happy,when they came home."Peter,come into the parlour,the rest of you go upstairs and start on your homework." she said quietly,heading into the parlour. Peter followed her.

Mum indicated the arm chair and he sat dwon,but she remained standing," Your Headmaster called,he says you've been suspended for two this true.?"

"Yes,did they say why." Peter asked

Mum looked surprised,"No,I didn't bother asking,I figured it was for fighting again,why what did happen."

Peter told her,when he was through,she kept shaking her head,"Is Hannah that girl that was here the other day the one you're tutoring."

"Yes." Peter said wondering if Mum would be like every other grown up.

"This won't do at all,tomorrow we are going down to that school and having a talk with the Headmaster." she said

RrRrRrR

The next day Mum headed toward the Headmaster's office ,she didn't knock,she just went in.

"Mum! you can't just ." Peter's voice trailed off. Come to think of it he rather was enjoying the look on Headmaster's face. He sat up and looked at them.

"Weren't you suspended,Peter." he asked

Mum interrupted," That is what I would like to speak to you about."she said taking a seat.

Headmaster noticed her,"Ah,Missus Pevensie,I do not know what lies your son has told you,but rest assured we do feel that we are only doing our duty byh elping the parents of ths community in educating their wonderful " here his eyes darkened and he looked at Peter,"There are several in this fine instuition that delight in dragging others down with just yesterday your son tried to talk a young impressionable female student into breaking one of our rules. One that is clearly stated in the handbook."

" I know my son and he does not lie. I am also under the impression that this "impressionable" student is not as honest as she claims to since I have asked my other children about her ." Mum said coldly not the least bit impressed by the headmaster's big words. She was married to a lawyer after all.

For once Headmaster Garner was at aloss for words,he opened and closed his mouth .

Mum was not finished ,"In the future I would advise against making hasty judgements." she said standing up. she left the office.

Headmaster Garner stared after her,then looked at Peter and said weakly,"Go to your class."

Peter hurried out.

**A/N: Since the site cuts off words when I abbreviate Mister and Missus,I have to spell it out,R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer,:I only own Hannah and Jessamyne.**

It was bad enough that Peter had to tutor Hannah ,but now he had to go to her house to do it. He stood in front of the stately three story Tudor mansion wishing the earth would swallow him up,there was no way he was raising that knocker,which ironically was the picture of a lions head,he reached out touching it feeling the cool stone and closing his eyes. Picturing a Magnificent Lion with a a beating heart and warm tawny fur.

"Aslan" he whispered,the door swung open and he found himself staring at a young girl wearing a maid's uniform. She curtsied. and stepped back to let him in

" Right this way Miss Hannah is in the sunroom.,May I take your coat." she asked.

Peter handed her his coat suddenly he heard Hannah screech,"Jessamyne! where's my tea! I'm starving!"

Peter looked at the girl,"I take it your Jessamyne?" he guessed.

Jessamyne nodded," I should take Miss Hannah her tea,she gets very impatient if she's kep waiting ."

It took Peter only two minutes to come up with a plan."Let me,you just get it ready."

"But my position." Jessamyne protested half heartedly, truthfully,she didn't want to face Miss Hannah.

"Don't worry." Peter said,"Just point me in the direction of the sunroom."

Jessamyne handed Peter the tea tray,filled with little cakes called petite fours,scones ,jam ,chocalate biscuits.

"Are you sure about this,she can be absolutely beastly." Jessamyne said wringing her hands.

" Don't I know it,I have the unpleasure of tutoring her." Peter said heading toward the sunroom,luckily Hannah was alone sitting in a high back chair looking as if she were a queen,not a good one either.

"Where's Jessamyn? What are you doing here? Is that my tea,bring it here." Hannah said bossily.

Peter crossed the room in three strides and dumped the tray on Hannah's jumped up screeching.

"How dare you! You stupid clumsy boy! Jessamyne! Jessamyne! When my father hears of this Jessamyne!" Hannah grabbed several napkins and tried to wipe her skirt off.

"Oh shut up." Peter said sick and tired of Hannah's yelling.

For once Hannah was at a loss of what to say no one had ever dared tell her to shut up.

"You know what your problem is Hannah? You are a lying, two-faced backstabbing, ungrateful, manipulative know-it-all. I feel sorry for your parents since they give birth to you" Peter said,Hannah opened her mouth and was about to continue,but Peter rushed on.

"When you die,people are going to come to your funeral only to make sure you're actually dead." he said . "There's going to come a day when you will have no one ." he predicted darkly

Hannah opened and closed her mouth looking like a fish out of water,but no words came out.

_______________________________________________________________________

"You told her off." Susan gasped staring at her brother "and dumped the tea tray on her?"

Edmund started laughing,"I would have loved to be there to see that."

Susan frowned and looked disapprovingly at her older brother,"Peter shouldn't have done that. Hannah might retaliate."

"Hannah doesn't even know how to spell retaliate let alone do it." Peter said not the least bit worried. "Besides it was high time someone told her the truth."

"She might though." Susan warned.

***********************************************************************

Peter couldn't believe his horrible luck not only did he have to tutor Hannah,but their science teaher had paired them up as partners during the class's coach outing trip to the nearby forest to collect different leave and rock specimens.

"I hate this,I'm cold . Hurry up! " Hannah complained ,she had been griping nonstop since they had arrived. The sky was cloudy and dismal and it was drizzling on and off. Peter had about all he could take of Hannah's complaints.

"You could try doing something ,you know." Peter snapped.

Hannah snorted and folded her arms across her chest." Not bloody likely."

"Fine fail as if you care." Peter said walking away. He should have watched where he was going ,one minute he was standing on solid ground,the next minute he was he was sprawled on the ground a shooting pain going through his ankle (it was broken). He clenched his teeth willing himself not to cry out in agony after all he had endured worse in Narnia. But Lucy always had her cordial,here there was only Hannah who would probably walk away and leave him here .

Hannah suddenly appeared,her face twisiting into a smirk,"Clumsy are we." she started to walk off.

"Where are you going!" Peter called after her,the sky opened up and it started pouring.

"I'm not sticking around here." Hannah sneered.

"Hannah! you can't just leave me here!" Peter yelled not even she could be that horrendous,but then again it was Hannah so who knew.

Hannah came back and knelt next to him," Are you insane,why should I stay ,you'd probably leave me too." she stood up

"Don't be stupid,unlike you ,I'm not that cruel." Peter snapped his teeth chattering from the cold.

"Yes,well that's the difference between you and me isn't it.I don't owe you anything." Hannah stood up and walked away..

"Hannah!" Peter yelled the wind whipping his words away. There was no way Hannah could be that cruel .

The rain came in torrents now,obscuring Peter's vision. Gritting his teeth,he struggled into a sitting position. Reaching up he grabbed onto a low hanging branch and pulled into a standing position,his ankle screamed in agony and he bit his lip,biting back the scream lodged in his throat. He stood there a few minutes ,trying to catch his breath.

If he didn't hate Hannah before he certainly hated her now,his ankle protested every step he took even though ,he tried to put most of his weight on his other had no idea where he was either.

**************************************************************************

Meanwhile Hannah had reached the rest of the fourth year and fifth year class,they were just about to board the bus. Susan broke from her class and ran up to her.

"Where's Peter? he was with you,where is he?" she asked

Hannah smirked and looked over her shoulder,"Your clumsy brother fell and twisted his ankle."

Susan stared in disbelief,"You left him there!"

"He's not my responsibility." Hannah ,Susan slapped her across the face.

Hannah stared at her holding her reddening cheek.

"My god,Hannah,I knew you were a jerk,but this is the lowest thing you've ever done." Susan said coldly.

By this time the news had travelled through both classes,everyone was looking at Hannah with a mixture contempt and loathing,some of them might not like Peter,but even they would never leave him .

"Susan's right,Hannah,you're despicable." one of Hannah's followers said,"Not even we would be that mean."

"What are you talking about,you don't even like him!" Hannah sputtered trying to justify her actions.

Everyone turned away from stared after her classmates and "friends" . Susan gave her one last look of disgust before going to find the teacher.

**A/N: Yes,Hannah's a huge jerk . Now everyone knows it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: It's winter time no snow yet,but the rain is freezing takes place in early March**

Two hours had passed ,Peter was freezing ,his ankle was throbbing and he was rain was coming down harder and faster now too. He couldn't believe Hannah would just go off and leave him,but wait yes he could,this was Hannah after all. He sat on a fallen tree stump,then realised that was not a very good idea,hypothermia could easily set coat was wet and got to his feet again,his ankle screaming in protest .

Everything looked the same,the trees ,everything,he was just going in a huge circle,how had Hannah found her way back,had Hannah found her way back? Maybe something had happened to her . He might not like Hannah,but he didn't wish ill of her. Though he knew he shouldn't ,Peter sat down again,he was too tired too care at the moment. His teeth had stopped chattering,but he was shivering violently.

Meanwhile Susan,who was not one to stand around was running through the forest armed with a torch,compass and a reluctant Hannah who was carrying blankets and a coat.

"If anything happens to my brother because of you,I swear to God,I will kill you." Susan snapped,switching on the torch and making her way into the forest.

For once Hannah was quiet,all her arrogance was gone,Susan was right,it would be her fault if Peter died . She was not a praying person,but for the first time in her life Hannah prayed hard.

"Where is he,you said this was the spot." Susan asked turning to look at Hannah.

" I-I d-don't know,he was here." Hannah stammered.

Susan furrowed her brow,"Oh,Peter,you didn't" she murmured to herself,knowing her brother probably attempted to walk back with a broken ankle. There had to be a way to find him,but this wasn't Narnia ,she couldn't just ask the animals or trees if they had seen her brother.

_Which way did he go,which way ,which way . Aslan show me ._ Susan looked at the compass,for some reason it was pointing East,she wondered why it was doing that.

"Come on." Susan said heading east ,Hannah hurried to keep up.

"Peter!" Susan yelled,"Peter! " she ran through the forest,her torch cutting through the darkness and rain .

She was nearly on top of him,before she noticed him sitting on a fallen log ,he was pale his lips blue.

Susan knelt in front of him,taking his hand in hers,they were blue too,he had stopped shivering,that was not a good sign ,Susan thought ,it meant he was entering stage three of hypothermia.

She grabbed the blanket from Hannah and draped it over his shoulders." Go back and get one of the teachers." she ordered.

Hannah stood there,"I-I'm sorry,I diidn't mean for this to happen." she whispered.

Susan looked at her darkly,"It's too late to be sorry now,just go." she ordered.

"Who're you?" Peter asked his words slurring.

"Susan." Susan replied . hugging him . His eyes were closing,she couldn't let him sleep,it was too dangerous if he slept he'd freeze to death.

"Peter,talk to me ,okay,don't go to sleep." Susan said.

"Do I know you." Peter asked .

"Yes,I'm your younger sister,Susan." Susan replied patiently.

"I have a little sister named Susan,she looks like you only she's alot smaller,Mummy says we might get a brother." Peter said sounding as if he were five not fifteen.

"Does she,that's nice." Susan answered willing Hannah to hurry up with one of the looked at Peter,his eyes were closing again.

"Peter." Susan said hoping to get him talking again." Tell me about your sister."

"We're having a party today." Peter replied in a childish voice.

"Really,for who." Susan asked rubbing his hands gently.

An impish smile spread across Peter's face,"Me. Mummy doesn't know I know the present Grandma and Grandpa got me." his eyes closed again.

Susan put her hand on the side of his face ,surprised at how icy cold it was.

"Peter wake up,please,you can't sleep." she pleaded

"D-don't t-tell M-mummy" Peter murmured ,completely out of it by now.

Susan was crying now,"Peter,don't " she wept. he was going to die and it was all Hannah's breath was growing shallower and shallower.

Susan suddenly remembered something she had read in a book,she laid the blanket down on the ground and tugged Peter off the log until he was laying down,then laid next to him,hugging him as close as she could.

She wished the rain would stop if the rain stopped it would be fine,luckily she was dressed more warmly than Peter,she wondered why,he had left his over coat on the he had forgotten it.

Suddenly she heard voices and footsteps,she stood up clicking her torch on. Hannah,Mister Hawkinss,the Science Teacher and her parents came into view.

"Mum! Dad!" she rushed toward them ,then tugged them toward hadn't moved..

" I think he's dead,Mum." Susan whispered,Hannah gasped and bit her lip,no one paid attention to her.

Dad lifted Peter up wrapping him up in a dry felt his wrist .

"He's not dead,yet,but we don't have much time, we need to get out of this rain" she said.

************************************************************************

"Where are we going." Susan asked as they got into the car."Hospital?" she asked.

"It's too far ,there's no time." Dad said grimly laying Peter in the backseat,Susan slid in next to him." We have to go home,Doctor Tremayne is already there"

"Keep him warm." Mum instructed .

Susan nodded,praying that they'd make it in time.

**A/N : I do love cliffies read and review if you don't want Peter to die of hypothermia,which he can you know .**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is mostly from Peter's viewpoint mentally.I only the Doctor and No not Doctor Who I can't abbreviate anymore. **

Peter was warm,hot overly warm,but warm enough,he still feel a little cold seeping through mostly on his fingers,no he couldn't feel his fingers,why couldn't he feel his fingers? He did feel pinpricks of pain,every once in a while,but nothing else. He could hear people speaking a lady's voice,he liked the sound of his voice,it sounded comforting,there was also a man's voice it sounded boring. Opening his eyes ,he winced at the bright light. The girl was here ,she had been with him earlier,then more people had arrived,he wondered if they were here for his party.

He curled up,wanting everyone to just leave him alone,everything hurt why did verything hurt. It was the worst pain he ever felt .He wished they'd stop poking him. he wanted to slap the person poking him.

" I think if you keep him warm,he'll be fine" the boring man said. Zipping something closed.

He was fine,why couldn't they see he was fine,he wanted to go out and play,maybe if it was warm,he'd get to go wanted them to leave him alone,so he could go outside,maybe Mummy would let him . He kicked the covers off and sat up. Someone pushed him back down and recovered him,tucking the covers more tightly around him.

He was hot why did he have all these blankets on him,twisting around until they loosened he kicked them down to the foot of the bed. Someone covered him again.

"Peter,stop." a woman said .

He was boiling hot,why did they keep covering him,it was too hot for didn't want to stay in bed,he wanted to go out. Susan was going to eat all the ice cream. There was a girl sitting in the chair near his bed,he remembered her,she was there in that other place.

_______________________________________________________________________

It took Peter two weeks to recover and that was at a hospital,. When it came time for him to return to school,Mum was hesitant. "You might have a relapse." she said when he brought the subject up. Besides the hypothermia,he had also gotten pneumonia .

"I wouldn't,I'm tired of being stuck at home,I'm fine." he insisted.

Mum hesitated then finally gave in,but Peter had to promise not to go out during readily agreed.

.

**********************************************************************

"Peter!" Peter turned around to see Hannah running toward him. She stopped at his locker.

"H-how are you" she asked awkwardly.

"As well as can be expected" he said tonelessly."And you."

Hannah wrung her hands,"Oh don't,please,I acted beastly ,I know,I did ,you needn't remind been reminding me for the past two weeks,I just came to apologise."

"Wait . What? I don't think I heard you correctly." Peter said in disbelief,Hannah never apologised for anything.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry,for everything I ever did to you."Hannah stuck out her hand.

Peter looked at it,then shook it." You do know we can't be friends."

Hannah nodded,"I know,but we shouldn't be enemies anymore."

"You,Hannah,are an enigma." Peter said gathering his started walking away.

"What does that mean!" Hannah asked

"Look it up." Peter answered.

**A/N: This is the end,as I can not think of anything more to write review**


End file.
